


捉猫猫

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul





	捉猫猫

时间是下午五点半，李东海从梦中醒来。

大概是头天晚上和在出差李赫宰视频电话的时候被他一身正装撩到，李东海梦到他们俩从餐厅到卧室一路神仙打架，姿势换了一百零八个，只为疯狂的为爱鼓掌。在两个人就要一同攀上云霄之时，他被自己硬醒了。

李东海有些懊恼，他翻了个身正面朝上躺着，手摸向自己的下身。被包裹的那处高高翘起，前端渗出的粘液沾湿了内裤，欲火烧的他浑身难受。手上快速的套弄着，却始终无法释放，他小声咒骂了几句后红着脸起身，又在抽屉里拿了什么后走进浴室。

李赫宰想他想的紧，此刻他正在回家吃老虎的路上。昨晚挂了电话后他动力满分，加班加点通宵工作最终得以提前解放，出了机场就开始表演性感李哥在线飙车，一路绿灯冲回家却发现家里黑漆漆的。他的可爱猫猫呢？

兴许是觉得李东海还在睡下午觉，李赫宰轻手轻脚的朝着卧室走去，“东海？宝贝？”他小声叫着，临近门口才听到浴室里有什么声音。

哇，是不是宝贝猜到我提前结束工作特意去洗澡了！此刻我一盒崽就是世界上最幸福的男人！感动×140！！李赫宰满心欢喜的走进卧室，却发现哗啦啦的水声里夹杂着令人脸红心跳的呻吟声：“唔，赫宰…好大…嗯啊…吃不下了慢一点哥哥…”

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

李赫宰听的满头问号，他愣了一会儿后走向床头柜，皱着眉头打开抽屉，果然，润滑不见了，玩具也少了一个。好家伙，趁他不在家自己玩起来就算了，本该在床上说给他听的话居然让个假jj分走了，小东西真是欠收拾了。他觉得又好气又好笑，便挂好西服外套，坐在床边守株待小虎。

解决了问题的李东海浑身轻快的哼着歌，披着浴袍出了浴室，手里还端着刚才帮了他大忙的那位小兄弟，抬头却发现李赫宰坐在床边一脸轻佻的看着他。李东海心想，自己怕不是思念过度，怎么还产生幻觉大变活人了？他揉了揉眼睛，用力闭上再猛的睁开——很好，李赫宰还是那个李赫宰。

此时的李东海觉得他今天可能要领教一下什么是人间险恶了。他心中警铃大作：我的天老爷这下可完球了，刚刚在浴室做的说的全都被发现了，呜呜呜呜呜呜我再也不偷着玩再也不在为爱鼓掌的时候说骚话了妈妈救救孩子！

李东海低头想了一百个对策无果，便用眼睛偷瞄李赫宰，看着他似笑非笑的表情，只觉得自己腿肚子都在抽筋，他眨巴眨巴眼睛作出一副无辜的样子，“赫宰…你…你怎么提前回来啦？”

“想你了，紧赶慢赶总算没错过你这出大戏。”李赫宰冲他勾勾手指，又解开右手的袖扣，将袖子向上挽，“过来，告诉我，你刚刚在里头咿咿呀呀的，是在扮什么角儿呢？”

我的马鸭，这下是真的凉了呀，李东海心想。他挤出一个职业假笑，下意识的朝后退了一步，“那个…赫宰，你刚下飞机累了吧，我去帮你放水你泡个澡放松一下。”说完脚下生风就想溜，却不料手腕猛的被人扣住了。

李赫宰手上稍稍用力一拽，刚出浴还滑溜溜的李东海就在他腿上趴好了。“你干嘛啊赫宰…”李东海又是蹬腿又是扭腰，无奈李赫宰的手将他的腰牢牢固定住，人为刀俎，他就是鱼肉。浴袍下摆被人撩起，刚穿上的内裤也被一把扯下，李赫宰毫不留情的往人屁股上盖着巴掌印。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊李赫宰大家都是成年人了色情一点有问题吗你还和根震动棒争风吃醋吗你好幼稚你就当什么都没听到不好吗？！”都一把年纪了还被当作小孩子教训，李东海羞得要命，大概他的天灵盖都在冒热气儿了。

只是象征性的惩罚了几下，那两瓣臀肉便肉眼可见的红了，李赫宰一手给他揉着，一手滑向了那个刚被他“情敌”玩弄过的粉红色小洞。

“是想哥哥了吗我们东海？”就着先前的润滑，两根手指轻轻松松的探了进去，惹得李东海闷哼出声。“唔啊，才…才不是嗯…你就出差几天我才不会想你呢…额啊！想了想了！我不敢了呀慢一点呜…”

指尖对上了他的敏感处，李东海一秒变乖，“哥哥…我梦到你了…”声音带着一点糯糯的鼻音，李赫宰听的心里软乎乎的。

宝贝可真软呀，就像糯米团子一样，他想。可面上却装出一副不为所动的样子，他压着李东海的腰，“是吗，那宝贝是梦到什么了呢？”身后的手指还在不停的进出着，李东海只能老老实实的把梦的内容描述了一遍。

没想到那人听完竟没什么表示，只是手上动作更快了。李东海绞尽脑汁想要逃离他的魔爪，转了转眼珠使出了必杀技，“唔哥哥…你硬了呀，让我亲亲你好不好？”他扬起嘴角等着获得解放，不料这招竟然失效了——李赫宰听完立马祭出拒绝三连，“不硬，不用，不要企图勾引我。”

李东海哭丧着脸把头转回去，他算是明白了，李赫宰今天铁了心要用手指把他弄射。行吧，生死有命富贵在天，与其逃避不如享受，他终于放松了身子，开始用心去感受快乐。

指尖连续戳弄着那处软肉，“啊啊赫宰我要…嗯要射了呜…”李赫宰偏偏在这时停下手上的动作又开始逗猫。“宝贝刚刚在里面自己玩的时候是怎么想我的，现在我人就坐在这，你再叫两声给我听听？”

李东海被他弄得眼眶都泛着红，回头恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，中气十足的喊出声：“啊！嗯！唔！就是这样叫的！”李赫宰看着他眼里含泪气鼓鼓的样子觉着可爱的紧，然而他并不想就此罢手，他压下想要呼噜李东海脑袋的念头，用力捏了他臀上的软肉。

“呜你这个坏人…”还在发着烫的臀肉被人揪住又松开，李东海的欲望得不到释放只得服软，他鸵鸟似的把头埋在羽绒被里，声音哀怨，“嗯啊…哥哥好大…唔顶到了呀好舒服…哥哥快一点…就是这样嘛…”

李赫宰听他瓮声瓮气的喘着，在心里把他举高高了一万次，他满意的低头亲了李东海还湿漉漉的发顶，手指终于又碰到了那个小小的凸起，慢慢磨了几下后开始快速抽插，李东海被刺激的浑身打颤，哼哼了几声就射了出来。

他在高潮的余韵中被扶起，李赫宰从背后把人抱进了怀里，咬着他的耳朵道，“自己弄射了几次就这么稀了？”耳朵上的软肉也被他含进嘴里，“你老公我可攒了一星期呢。”

李东海听完这话觉得自己不如就地昏迷，放弃抵抗被抱上了飘窗的他低头看着李赫宰解皮带的样子愣了神儿，丝毫没有发现自己又起了反应。

束缚被褪下，硬挺的性器弹了出来，“东海在脸红什么呢？”他将硬物抵在湿滑的穴口，被好好扩张过的小穴轻松吞进了一整个龟头。李东海哼唧着伸手环住他的脖子要他抱，李赫宰便把人边搂着亲边动了起来。

“嗯唔…哥哥…好硌呀…”身底下的绒毯虽软，但他仰面躺着，李赫宰的持续撞击让他的后背有些疼了。

听到这话，李赫宰立马会意，拽过他的腿弯挂在了自己肩上，他将李东海整个人抱起，身体的重量让性器深入的更彻底，他挺着腰慢慢抽送着，又在他胸前轻轻啃咬。交合处的快感和乳尖传来的酥麻让李东海沉浸其中无法自拔，他挂在李赫宰身上，像只温顺的猫咪。

重力作用使每次顶弄都凶的要命，每一次的整根没入都让李东海觉得那两个小球也快要挤进来了，“呜啊…赫宰太深了…不要这样…”他把头埋在李赫宰肩上，哑着嗓子小声啜泣着，一边抱紧了那人的脖子。

“好好，我们换一个，哥哥轻轻的，东海不哭了。”李赫宰柔声哄着，把人重新放到了绒毯上，让他转过身跪了上去。外面的天早已黑的彻底。

李东海在一片柔软间跪立着，又转过头和李赫宰接吻，换气间他听见李赫宰说：“我们把窗帘拉开一点好不好，东海？”后穴突然被撑开，肉棒顶开他的洞口的软肉挤了进来，他瞪大眼睛咬了李赫宰的嘴唇，“不行！会被看到…啊唔…哥哥不要…”

李赫宰将他压在窗前，双手穿过他的腋下将他固定住，又用腿分开他的，两人的身体紧紧的贴在一起，李东海腿间垂着的性器被人捏在手里把玩着，那人又在他的脖颈和耳后来回亲着，“今晚街上人好多呢，”他将窗帘拉开一点，用手指着窗外，“你看这个人在楼下呢，他会不会看到我们东海光着身子在被我操呢？”

被逗弄到智商下线的李东海已经完全不记得自己住在二十几层了，他哭的上气不接下气，“呜…东海被看到了…以后没脸出门了…”

李赫宰被他可爱到痴痴的发笑，“我才不会让别人看到东海呢，”他摸着李东海的后颈和他接吻，“但是天上的月亮和星星都在看着东海在挨操呢，宝贝喜不喜欢这样？”他在发烫的穴里浅浅的操弄着，敏感点被硬挺一下下的戳着，李东海终于忍不住呜咽着将今晚的第三次射在了玻璃窗上。

高潮中的甬道将他的器具咬的更紧，穴肉不断收缩，温热的肠壁挤压的李赫宰再也无法忍耐，在狠狠地抽插几十下之后，他猛的将下身拔出，把积攒了好些天的乳白色的浓精射在了身前人的臀瓣上。

他搂着李东海在床上面对面躺下，把脑袋窝在他胸前，小狗似的在他乳珠上咬咬啃啃，又伸出舌头描绘着他的粉褐色乳晕，“工作好累，我好想你，东海。”

他眼下有淡淡的青色，是为了早点回家开了夜车呀，李东海心疼的摸了摸他的眼角，用嘴唇在他的额头上轻蹭，“我也很想你。”

李赫宰紧接着一个翻身压到他身上，温情时刻瞬间结束，“想我还用震动棒，我不听，除非我们再来一次。”眼见着李赫宰还要再来，李东海整个人都当机了，身体的本能让他立马挤出了几滴眼泪，可怜兮兮的望着他，“你好累了哥哥…你该休息了唔…”嘴巴被那人封住，有什么东西悄悄在他小腹蹭了蹭，“他说不累，还想要你。”

李东海蜷缩在床上哭到打嗝，“不要…不要了呀哥哥…”腿弯被人无情拖住，“怕什么呀宝贝，时间还很早呢，这才哪到哪啊。”李赫宰把吓到瘫软的李东海抱起来走向浴室，他低头咬向他肉肉的耳垂，“我还在吃醋，我也要和你在浴室里做，现在就要。”


End file.
